harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gary Oldman
Leonard Gary Oldman (Londen, 21 maart 1958) is een Engels acteur. Oldman won een studiebeurs voor het Rose Bruford Drama College, alwaar hij in 1979 een graad behaalde in theater en kunst. Hij speelde later bij het Greenwich Young People's Theatre en kreeg van Time Out een Beste Nieuwkomer 1985-86 prijs voor zijn rol in The Pope's Wedding. Oldman verscheen voor het eerst op het witte doek in de film Remembrance in 1982 en kreeg zijn eerste hoofdrol in Sid and Nancy in 1986, waarin hij de rocker Sid Vicious speelde. Hij heeft sindsdien een aantal historische figuren uitgebeeld, onder wie Dracula, Ludwig van Beethoven, Lee Harvey Oswald en Pontius Pilatus. De meest recente films waar hij in mee speelde zijn de Harry Potter films, daarin vertolkt hij de peetoom van Harry Potter: Sirius Zwarts. In 1997 schreef, regisseerde en produceerde, hij Nil by Mouth, gedeeltelijk gebaseerd op zijn leven. De film won de Alexander Korda Award voor Beste Britse Film, een BAFTA Award, de Channel 4 Director's Award, de Empire Award en werd door de British Film Academy aangemerkt als een van de 100 beste films allertijden. Filmografie * Red Riding Hood ... Solomon * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows ... Sirius Zwarts * The Book Of Eli ... Carnegie * The Legend of Spyro .... Ignitus * Planet 51 .... Generaal Grawl * A Christmas Carol .... Bob Crachit / Marley / Tiny Tim * Rain Fall .... Holtzer * The Unborn .... Rabbi Sendak * The Dark Knight .... Lieutenant/Commissioner Jim Gordon * Batman Begins .... Police officer Gordon * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix .... Sirius Zwarts * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire .... Sirius Zwarts * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban .... Sirius Zwarts * Tiptoes * The Hire: Beat the Devil .... Satan, de duivel * Interstate 60 .... O.W. Grant * Hannibal .... Mason Verger * Nobody's Baby .... Buford Dill * The Contender .... Rep. Sheldon 'Shelly' Runyon * Jesus .... Pontius Pilate * Quest for Camelot (stem) .... Baron Ruber * Lost in Space .... Base Physician Zachary Smith, MD * Air Force One .... Ivan Korshunov * The Fifth Element .... Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg * Basquiat .... Albert Milo * The Scarlet Letter .... Rev. Arthur Dimmesdale * Murder in the First .... Milton Glenn * Immortal Beloved .... Ludwig van Beethoven * Léon .... Agent Norman Stansfield * Romeo Is Bleeding .... Jack Grimaldi * True Romance .... Drexl Spivey * Bram Stoker's Dracula .... Dracula * JFK .... Lee Harvey Oswald * Henry & June .... Pop * State of Grace .... Jackie Flannery * Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead .... Rosencrantz * Chattahoochee .... Emmett Foley * We Think the World of You .... Johnny * Criminal Law .... Ben Chase * Track 29 .... Martin * Prick Up Your Ears .... Joe Orton * Sid and Nancy .... Sid Vicious * Remembrance .... Daniel Externe link * http://garyoldman.info fansite en:Gary Oldman de:Gary Oldman ru:Гэри Олдман pl:Gary Oldman fr:Gary Oldman it:Gary Oldman no:Gary Oldman es:Gary Oldman sv:Gary Oldman tr:Gary Oldman Categorie:Acteurs (echte wereld) Categorie:Stemacteurs (echte wereld)